The girl who knew everything
by ChocoholicBrunette14
Summary: THIS WAS WRITTEN FROM INSPIRATION I GOT FROM RENNA LYRICA KUCHIKI! I'm sorry if I spelled your username wrong. A mysterious girl named C sends a broadcast to the task force saying she knows everything about everyone, who is she, what does she want, and can she be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

The girl who knew everything

A death note Fanfiction

(A/N) I was inspired by Renna Lyrica Kuchiki's emails to L so I decided to make my own version but this one is to everyone; Near, Mello, Matt, Light, L, and Beyond Birthday. So here it goes!

Summary: while working on the Kira case, a strange broadcast comes on for all of Japan. It claims to be a girl named Ciel, or C. she knows everything; about each of them. Who is she and what can she be trusted?

Everyone was at the task force. L was trying to get information on Kira, Light was texting Misa to stop texting him, Matt, Mello, and Near, were visiting L from Wammy's house. Then a mysterious broadcast came on. "Hello, I am C. And I know everything. Yes, everything. I know the identity of some people. How do I know this you ask? Well, I am not from this world. And no, I am not an alien. I come from another dimension. A world where all of you are anime characters in the anime Death Note. Now, what I know is, the identities of the following people, Kira and L. I know who you are'. Said C. L was shocked that she knew these things. Light was shocked as well. L wanted to know why. C continued. "I can help you L with the Kira case with the information that I have. No L I am not Kira, because if Kira were giving this message, he would be talking, not me' said C. "So kira is a boy?' thought L. "I also know how Kira kills his victums, how he doesn't need to be there to kill them, and I will give you this as another thing: the sheep is a genius, the mafia boss is a chocoholic and once obtained this item Kira uses to kill his victums with, the video game addict is the mafia boss's best friend, the mass murderer loves jam, and Yagami spelled backwards, is Imagay. If you, L would like to take my offer and let me help you, then I would be honored. Also if you want to see me in person, that will happen once I know I can trust you all, C out' said C. L couldn't believe it. This C knew so much about them all. "What did she mean by the sheep is a genius?' asked Light. "This C knows who some people in this room are and the identities of Kira and L, so should we let her help us?' asked L.

"C knows about us, way too much for my taste, but we need that information to solve the Kira case' said Near. Light knew if he was revealed as Kira, it was all over. He had to kill her, but what is her real name and what does she look like? They would have to find out tomorrow.

END OF CHAPTER 1! I LOVE THIS ALREADY! I ALWAYS WANTED TO WRITE THIS WHEN I READ THE STORY EMAILS TO L, SO THANK YOU RENNA LYRICA KUCHI FOR INSPIRING ME TO WRITE THIS AND I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Chapter 2

The girl who knew everything

Chapter 2: Another message from C, explanations, and one more thing

(A/N) HEY! I HOPE YOU ENOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER AND LIKE I SAID; I WAS INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW BY WHOM, CHECK OUT CHAPTER 1! (THE ONLY REASON WHY I'M TYPING IN CAPS, IS BECAUSE FANFICTION WON'T LET ME POST ANYTHING WITH ITALICS AND BOLD)

The next day at the task force, everyone wanted to know the identity of C, what L wanted to know was how C got this information. And what did C intend to do with this information? Once everyone was seated, the chief said they were getting another message from C. "Hello, your probably wondering who I am and how I have this information, well, first off I'm a death note fangirl. Yes; a fangirl that watches Death Note, goes on YouTube and watches videos of it, and I would like to have a video chat with all of you but; you will not see my face Kira. I know how it works. I'm not stupid you know. Now then, what do you want to know?' said C. "How did you find these things about us?' asked Mello. "I watch the anime so I know who you are and I read on the Internet to find things out' said C. "How much do you know?' asked L and Near. "I know little habits you have, what you look like, and lots more that I will not say now, but when you meet me you will know more' said C. "What else?' asked Light. "Well Imagay, I do know who dies in Death Note' said C. (I AM NOT TELLING YOU WHO DIES! THAT WILL RUIN THE ANIME FOR YOU IF YOU DON'T KNOW! SOMEONE RUINED IT FOR ME BY GIVING AWAY A CHARACTER WHO DIES! I STOPPED WATCHING IT BECAUSE OF THAT! THEN I ACCIDENTLY TOLD ONE OF MY FRIENDS A PERSON THAT DIES, AND NOW THE BOTH OF US STOPPED WATCHING IT AFTER A SECOND TRY; NOT TELLING YOU WHY!) "Y-you Know who dies? As in- you can predict our deaths?' asked Matt. "Yes. But not saying who because all of you would count your days you have left and go as crazy as Beyond Birthday' said C. "Good point' said Near. "Hey!' said Beyond Birthday. "When did you get here? and how did you find us?' asked a confused L. "I came from.. yo basement' said Beyond. 0.0 was the face everyone had. "It better not be my basement Beyond Birthday!' said C. "How did you know?' said BB. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU LIVED IN MY BASEMENT! YOU EAT ALL MY JAM! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING INSANE! THERE WERE EMPTY JAM JARS! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!' said and angry C. "Wait Beyond do you ever see C?' asked Near. "Yes. She gives me jam to stop stalking her and yells at me to move out' said Beyond. "What does she look like?' asked Mello. "She's hot' said BB. "I'M HOT?! THAT'S IT! BEYOND BIRTHDAY IM COMING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW WITH SOMETHING YOU WON'T LIKE! YOU LITTLE PERVERT!' said C. "Nice work luring her out Beyond' said Near. "Oh I didn't mean too, I just said my opinion on her, now I need jam' said Beyond. "Well let's prepare for an angry C' said Matt.

YES I MADE BEYOND BIRTHDAY MY SATLKER! I SERIOUSLY THINK HE LIVES IN MY GARAGE THOUGH. I SWEAR I THOUGHT I SAW JAM ON THE GROUND THE OTHER DAY. I DON'T EVEN HAVE A BASEMENT. ANYWAYS WHO CAN GUESS THECOMPUTERNERD01 REFERENCE IN THERE? I WILL LET YOU HUG MATT, MELLO, NEAR, L, AND BEYOND BIRTHDAY IF YOU REVIEW! ALSO YOU CAN BEAT KIRA WITH MY 2P AMERICA BASEBALL BAT TOO! AND IF YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS YOU CAN BE IN THE STORY AS AN OC; Because C needs three friends to help her out. They can be like any of the death note characters if you want. They must have a code name, an appearance, a little quirk about them, personality, and I'm NOT ALLOWING UNDER ANY SURCUMSTANCES Mary-sues. I hate Mary-sues. No questions, if's, or butt's about it. (hehe butts XD I swear spell check thought I meant butts when I wanted but) Also your OC can be paired with the following guys

Near

Mello

L

Light

Beyond Birthday

Matt is not on this list because he's gonna be paired with C. I really wanted to do Matt x Mello and Light x L but I wanted to be paired with Matt and who doesn't want one of these guys to be their boyfriend? Also if no OCs are submitted, or every guy doesn't have an OC paired with them, I use my own OCs Alice, Luka, Violet, and Erika. (If you read some of my other stories like my favorite hetalia pairings kids and what did the heck did I order then you'll know who they are but I'm changing Luka and Erika's appearances because they look different in this story, but since those aren't posted yet I will give you a bio on each of my Oc's in chapter 3. BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) I FEEL LIKE YOU GUYS HAVE NO INPUT ON THIS! WELL I AM NEW AT THIS…SO I'M JUST GONNA USE MY OWN OCS AND IF YOU WANT TO JOIN I WILL MAKE AN EXCEPTION AND IF THAT PERSON IS ALREADY TAKEN I WILL MAKE AN OC EITHER SWITCH OUT WITH YOU OR I WILL POST A REVISED CHAPTER WITH YOUR CHARACTER IN IT. BUT I HATE LIGHT SO NO ONE WILL GET HIM! I WANNA THANK RENNA LYRICA KUCHIKI FOR SUPPORTING THIS FANFICTION BEYOND BIRTHDAY WILL BE IN HERE JUST FOR YOU! PLUS HE'S MY STALKER SO HE KIND OF HAS TO! ALSO NEAR, MELLO, MATT, LIGHT, L, AND C WILL STILL BE THERE AND SO WILL BB. OK! OC TIME! I WILL PUT IN A DECRIPTION IN FOR C, V, L, A, AND E. I WANTED TO USE THE NAME CIEL BECAUSE IT'S AWESOME! I LOVE THE NAME! SHE LOOKS NOTHING LIKE CIEL PHANTOMEHIVE!

C-or Ciel, has medium length silver hair, brown eyes, glasses, her bangs are halfway dyed indigo, and she has a habit of watching anime all the time. (I LOVE ANIME!) She wears skinny jeans, black heeled boots with chains on them, an indigo off-shoulder t-shirt, and a black hippie headband. She is very nice, loyal, can kick your butt, very smart, and she loves video games.

V-Violet is very cool, kick butt, and has a short temper. She is addicted to one thing and one thing only: chocolate. If you hide or get rid of her fudge bag, she will murder you. She's really nice once you get to know her and she wears her favorite leather jacket, black heels, a white t-shirt, and black skinny jeans. Violet has green eyes and short choppy blonde hair that comes down to her chest.

L-Luka is very calm and the peacemaker of the group. She has strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and she wears a denim mini skirt, a black MCR t-shirt, brown boots, and a blue leather jacket with a silver necklace. She can be very loud and also kind of quiet. She and Ciel are very good friends.

Erika is a spunky spiky black haired girl with a ton of personality. She is at one moment crazy and random, to smart, nice and sarcastic the next. She has an addiction to candy and anything sweet. She her bangs are dyed electric blue, with red glasses, red plaid skinny jeans, black boots, her hair comes down to her shoulders, and she wears a the pretty reckless concert t-shirt with white headphones.

A-Alice is dirty blonde haired girl. We call her Alice in Wonderland. She is loyal, nice, sweet, curious, and also very mischievous. She wears white skinny jeans, a light blue top, a black headband, tan heels, and a necklace with a red heart pendant on it. She loves to be random like the rest of us, eat pocky, and loves manga and anime.

C's POV

I knew what I did. I sent myself to the task force all because of Beyond Birthday. That jam loving psycho. I live in America with my four roommates. Erika, Luka, Alice, and Violet. Were pretty crazy. Erika and Alice were running for their lives with Violet's fudge bag. We knew they had a death wish. Luka was trying to get them to stop, and I was trying to give another broadcast. You see we live in the death note world. We came here accidently when Alice found a portal to it in our backyard's rabbit hole. We now live in LA in our loft apartment. I was trying to talk with L about the Kira case, when I heard Violet and Alice scream "DON'T KILL US! HERE'S THE FUDGE BAG! CIEL! LUKA! HOLD HER BACK! TIE 'ER DOWN! DO SOMETHING FOR THE LOVE OF SUNFLOWERS! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!' they blew my cover. I was going to murder them. "What? C what is going on? Is your real name Ciel? Who is that?' asked L. "Yes, my real name is Ciel, that would be some people who I'm going to kill, that's none of your business who they are, and please excuse me' I said into the microphone. "LUKA! TIE HER DOWN! ERIKA AND ALICE I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU FOR BLOWING MY COVER! GIVE VIOLET THE CHOCOLATE! AND YOUR LUCKY I DON'T HAVE MY RUSSIA PIPE YET OR BOTH OF YOU'D BE SO SCREWED RIGHT NOW!' I yelled back. I grabbed my 2p America baseball bat and headed downstairs. "ALRIGHT! GIVE HER THE FUDGE! AND YOU BLEW MY COVER AS C!' I yelled. "Oh no' said Luka. Violet got her chocolate back and Erika and Alice just stood in horror at the bat. "You two are so dead' I said. "We're so sorry! We didn't know you were broadcasting and if I die from that bat, Alice, this was the best thing you ever did' said Erika. "I'm not gonna kill you, we have to go to the task force now, Beyond Birthday is my stalker and I need to use this on him for being a pervert' I said. "Were coming with you' said Alice. "Good, now to the BAT MOBILE!' I said. Luka drove us to the task force. I burst through the door and asked the lady at the desk where the meeting with C was being held. "Room 24 floor 7' she said. We got there and I was beyond angry. I kicked the door down and screamed "WHERE IS THAT JAM LOVING PSYCHO!' I said. "You must be C' said L. "Here he is!' said Mello pointing to Near. "That's Near you moron!' said Alice. "Dang it!' said Mello. "I thought we were finally getting rid of the sheep' said Mello. "And who are they?' said Near. "I'm Alice' said Alice. "I'm Violet' said Violet. "I'm Luka' said Luka. "And I'm Erika' said Erika. "I'm C or Ciel' I said. "Your C? I thought C would look like Misa Amone' said Matt. "Watch it! And how dare you compare me to that idiot so called model who every death note fan hates!' I said. "Oh feisty' said Light. "I would like to talk to all of you privately' I said. "Ok whose first?' asked L. "Light' I said. We walked into another room with two chairs and a table with a light hanging from the ceiling. "What would you like to know?' asked Light. "Oh drop the nice guy act Kira! I know you're out to kill me the second you saw me and I know you have a shinigami named Ryuk, a death note that you use to kill people with and I will not let you kill anyone understood?' I said. Light looked taken back. He never saw it coming. She guessed what he was going to do with her and about the death note. "Y-you know I'm Kira?' asked Light. "Yes and if you pull one on me, that information I have, goes straight to L, and if you try to scare me by killing any of my friends, I won't have it and you'll be gone just like that' I said. "What do you want from me?' asked Light. "To not use the death note and come clean to L so forget about being god of the new world, it will never happen, don't you see what you're doing? Your killing people, you're the most wanted criminal in Japan; all you'll get in the end, is insanity and die yourself' I said. "Make me' said Light. "Hand it over' I said. "No' said light. "Oh you will' I said. "Never' he said. "Do it now or I tell the world that you're Kira and how you kill people, now hand it over!' I said. I took tongs out of my bag and he put it on the table. I picked it up with the tongs, I ran out of the room with the death note. "This is what Kira has been using to kill his victims with' I said. "W-what is that?' asked everyone. "A death note' said Mello. "How do you know what that this is Mello?' asked Matt. "I once had one' said Mello. "When was that?' asked Matt. "I don't remember' said Mello. (I don't know when Mello got a death note but I know he had one) "Explain what it is' said Near. "These are the rules of the death note' said Violet. "The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

How to Use: II

The notebook shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world.

The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of the original owner, i.e. a God of death/Shinigami.

The human who uses the notebook can neither go to Heaven nor Hell.

How to Use: III

If the time of death is written within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death as a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name.

The human who touches the Death Note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a Shinigami, even if the human is not the owner of the note' said Alice. (OK I FOUND THE RULES OF THE DEATH NOTE ON WIKI! I APOLOGIZE IF THEY ARE WRONG PLEASE TELL ME IF THEY ARE! THEY'RE FROM WIKIPEDIA, WHO KNOWS! ALL CREDIT GOES TO THEM FOR POSTING THE RULES THAT I WAS TOO LAZY TO TYPE!) "So that's how it works' said L and Near. "And who owns the death note in this world?' asked Mello. "Someone all of you know, except Matt, you never met this person, the person who owns this Death Note is Kira, or as you all know him as, Light Yagami' said Erika and I.

(A/N) END OF CHAPTER 3! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHERE I FOUND THESE, HERE'S A LINK wiki/Rules_of_the_Death_Note I JUST GOOGLED DEATH NOTE RULES AND GOT THAT I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE OR THE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF THE ANIME AND MANGA! (IF THE SAME PERSON CREATED THE MANGA AND ANIME, LET ME KNOW!) I HAVE A CLIFF HANGER! YEAH I KNOW SUSPENSE TO HOW THEY REACT! AND YOU WILL FIND OUT IF THE DEATH NOTE WORKS ON MY OCS OR NOT!

Light: I hope it does

Me: no one cares Kira

L: your Kira Light-kun?

Me: Kira he is


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: (A/N): HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE VODKA PASTA TOMATOES AND FLYING MINT BUNNY! (HETALIA REFERENCES) I DID NOT EXPECT THIS STORY TO GET ON THE FIRST PAGE OF THE DEATH NOTE FANFICTIONS! THIS IS AS AWESOME AS PRUSSIA! THANK YOU PEOPLE! FOR THAT YOU GET VIRTUAL CAKE! (IT'S NOT A LIE!) OH HERE'S THE PAIRINGS! MATT X CIEL, MELLO X VIOLET, (THE NEW OC!) AUDREY X NEAR, ERIKA X L, AND ALICE X LIGHT. THANK YOU ALICEFALLINGTHROUGHWONDERLAN D FOR SUBMITTING AN OC SHE WILL BE IN THIS AND I'LL MAKE HER ONE OF MY CHARACTER IF YOU DON'T MIND! SO AUDREY WILL BE LUKA BUT DON'T WORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE HER HAIR, I'M MAKING HER A REDHEAD AND CHANGING HER CLOTHES SINCE THEY ARE GIRLY SO HERE'S THE OC I GOT! AND ANOTHER AUTHOR MIGHT HAVE SUBMITTED AN OC, IT'S THE-GOD-DAMN-IRONGIRL AND I ASKED HER THROUGH A STORY SHE'S WRITING SO I DON'T KNOW HER RESPONSE YET. EXPECT A NEW CHARACTER POSSIBLY FROM HER. AND RICCA TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION (I DON'T MIND AT ALL YOU GUYS ASKING ANY QUESTIONS THEY HELP ME LEARN ABOUT DEATH NOTE AND IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS, SKIP THIS PART) THAT MELLO NEVER USED THE DEATH NOTE HE JUST HAD ONE HE STOLE FROM THE TASK FORCE AND WAS KILLED BY TAKADA WITH THE DEATH NOTE HE POSSESED AND NEVER REALLY USED IT. I HOPE THAT HELPS! I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE AND THE OC'S BELONG TO ME AND ALICEFALLINGTHROUGHWONDERLAN D

Audrey: ok this was originally Luka but I don't wanna create another character this late in the story so here's her new appearance and she'll have the same personality as Luka but more random. Audrey has red hair that comes down to the middle of her shoulders, blue eyes, and she wears black skinny jeans with a chain hanging off the left pocket, blue converse, a white t-shirt that has the Paramore logo on it. (I did that because she now kind of looks like the lead singer of Paramore) she has a white hippie headband like Ciel's and she also wears contacts. (SHE'S NOT GIRLY!) she hates girly things; also a little tougher than Luka.

L was shocked, Mello just stared, Matt had this look on his face like this o.0 and Light had this face . (funny!) and the entire task force was shocked. (OK SO I DECIDED NOT TO ARREST LIGHT BECAUSE THEN WHAT WOULD I WRITE AFTERWARDS?) They didn't believe us. Which sucked because we wanted Kira caught and to them saying a random name was not gonna help us. "So will you join the Kira case?' asked Near. "Yes!' we said excited. I saw Mello staring at Violet and L looking at Erika. "Who are you two looking at? You little perverts!' I said. "No one' they said. "Yes you were! L you were looking at Erika and Mello you were staring at Violet like a chocolate bar!' I said. "Who what's going on?' asked Erika. "Nothing' I said. "So where are we staying now that were working on the Kira case?' asked Alice. "You can stay at the apartment building across from the hotel I'm staying at' said L. "Ok cool' I said. I looked at Matt. He was so cute with that red hair of his, and his goggles. Wait what am I thinking? We headed down to our new apartment building. We got the pent house. L is stinkin rich. The apartment had a kitchen, living room, and 4 rooms with a second level that had a game room with 4 bathrooms and the rooms were all what we loved; Anime. There were death note posters (we had no idea how they got there), black butler, hetalia, vampire knight, ouran host club, bleach, soul eater, and Code Geass; Heaven; complete heaven. Erika put in her I-pod and the song call me maybe (THERE'S A GUY VERSION I THINK IT'S ALEX GOOT) we settled in right away. The next day, we got up and got dressed. I was the last one awake, only because Erika had put on Sailor Moon. "WHAT EPISODE ARE YOU WATCHING? AND GAHH! YOU KNOW I JUST STARTED IT!' I screamed. You see, if Ciel wakes up, and Sailor Moon is on, she will scream at you to turn it off because she's on episode 3 of season 1, if you don't then you will meet the England curse. (9 am is WAAAYYY too early for Sailor moon and I just started watching it after giving in to myself to watch one episode and if I hate it, then I don't watch it, but now I kind of like it and CURSE MYSELF FOR GIVING IN TO SAILOR MOON!) Audrey was on the couch eating pockey that Alice gave her. "So what are we doing now that we're working on the Kira case?' asked Audrey. 'We have to see what L wants us to do then we start on the Kira case' I said. "I got a text from Mello, he said that he'd pick us up in fifteen minutes so be ready' said Violet. "OOO is that your boyfriend Mello?' said Alice. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!' yelled violet. "You say that now, but later, I bet he'll kiss you and say " Oh Violet I love you so much! Will you be my girlfriend?' I said in a cheesy Mello voice. "Oh Mello! Of course I will I love you!' said Audrey in her best Violet voice. Everyone cracked up except Violet who told us to grow up and get our butts down to the entrance before Mello showed up. We saw our ride, a black mustang that seated about seven people. Mello was in the drivers seat and Matt had called shotgun. Matt; Matt was driving over with us. How would I talk to him if I like him? What would I do? We got in and Mello had a chocolate bar in his hand. We drove over and got inside. We discussed the basics, what recent murders Kira committed, what he would do next, and I saw out of the corner of my eye, Near and Audrey staring at the other and Audrey blushed as she looked away. I knew she liked him! How could you not? It's near! He's so cute! I just wanna hug him! I didn't notice Alice and Light talking. They were laughing and in their own little world. I never knew Alice liked the killer. She always liked bad boys, but this one I was kinda happy that she met Light. Before, Alice was not this happy. Her life was being made fun of by kids at school and coming home to us crying like we had never seen her cry before. She shut down after the 5th grade. She had a fake smile on her face like nothing was wrong, but we knew there was something wrong. Alice then resulted to not speaking and avoiding everything that went on in life. Alice had suffered the loss of her parents at the age of 10. Which was for her, was the 5th grade. She moved in with Violet and I. Then Erika came to us along with Audrey who we're both unhappy with their living situations. We stuck together and never looked back. Alice had gotten Light's number. When we were about to leave, Mello stopped us. "Violet, can I talk to you?' he asked. "She would love to' I said. They went to another hallway and the rest of us were losing it. Violet came back with something behind her back and a smile on her face. "What did he say?' asked Audrey excitedly. "I'll tell you when we get back home' she said. We got to the apartment and begged Violet to tell us what happened between her and Mello. "OK he gave me his number and asked me to go a date with him and I said yes!' she said. We started freaking out. "OH MY GOD!

WE KNEW IT, WE KNEW IT, KNEW IT!' Erika, Alice, Audrey, and I cheered. "What are we talking about?' asked Mello. "Oh you're here! Awkward!' said Audrey. "Yeah, and L said to give you guys these' he said. Mello was holding a bag. It had earpieces in them. "They're used for communication purposes and all that' said Mello. "Bye Mello' I said. He left and I had dreams about Matt. It was the first night it had happened. Do I really love him that much?

(A/N): WOW THAT'S LONG! THE FIRST MELLO X VIOLET CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED AUDREY AND NEXT CHAPTER I'M THINKING ABOUT HAVING THE DEATH NOTE CHARACTERS GET GOOGLED! I NEED TO DO THAT! AND ALSO I WANT A CELL PHONE TO GO OFF DURING THE NEXT TASK FORCE MEETING SO WHOSE PHONE SHOULD IT BE?

CIEL- THE STEREOTYPES SONG

ERIKA- SAILOR MOON OPENING SONG

AUDREY- I'M AWESOME

VIOLET- EDWARD ELRIC SHORT RANT

ALICE- CHARLIE THE UNICORN

VOTE ON WHAT YOU WANT! I WAS GONNA PUT I'M ON A BOAT IN THERE BUT THAT HAS SO MUCH SWEARING IN IT I DECIDED NOT TO NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!


	5. Chapter 5

The Girl who knew everything

Chapter 5

(A/N): OK I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I WAS CHECKING OUT MY OTHER FANFICS AND SEEING WHAT I WANTED TO DO WITH THEM OR UPDATE THEM AS WELL. I WANTED TO CHECK OUT SOME FANFICTIONS THAT I'VE BEEN REVIEWING FOR AND I'VE BEEN WORKING ON A VAMPIRE KNIGHT FANFICTION CALLED WHISPERS IN THE DARK BECAUSE I WAS BORED (IT'S NOT A SONGFIC, I JUST LIKED THE TITLE) SO HERE IS CHAPTER 5. BY THE WAY THIS CHAPTER IS FILLED WITH RANDOMNESS AND CRACK. IT'S NOT REALLY A CHAPTER, I'M VERY SORRY IF I'VE DISAPOINTED YOU, I CAME UP WITH THIS AT SCHOOL TODAY; I HAD NOTHING BETTER TO DO! THIS WAS WRITTEN ON TWO PAGES OF NOTE BOOK PAPER IN PEN. SO HERE IT IS!

"HOLY SCHOWZOW IT'S ONLINE!' said Ciel. "What's online?' asked Light."Is it the identity of Kira?' asked L. "No it's something worse!' said Audrey. "If it's a pairing, we don't wanna know!' said L, Light, Mello, Matt and Near."It's a FanFiction written about us!' said Erika. "WHAT?' said everyone. "Who wrote it?' said Matt. "Someone named BTTfangirl14' said Violet. (YES. THEY FOUND MY FANFICTION) Ciel just looked shocked. She wrote it. She was horrified they found out.

"WHOEVER WROTE THIS, I'M GOING TO KILL!' said Mello. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! IT GOT REALLY POPULAR AND I DECIDED TO KEEP GOING WITH IT, I NEVER KNEW ANYONE OF YOU WOULD FIND OUT, AND I WROTE IT FOR FUN AND INSPIRATION AND I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE IT BECAUSE ALL OF YOU ARE IN IT, AND AT LEAST I DIDN'T PUT ANY MATT X MELLO AND L X LIGHT WHICH I THOUGHT WOULD MAKE PEOPLE UNCOMFERTABLE WITH EACH OTHER EVEN THOUGH I ORIGINALLY THOUGHT ABOUT IT' said Ciel.

Everyone looked at Ciel in shock. "YOU WROTE IT?'

"I said I was sorry!' said Ciel "She apologized didn't she? Isn't that enough for you people? She worked really hard on this and heck, she even put in the time to update the story for her reviewers' said Alice. "You're an awesome friend Alice' said Ciel. "I know' said Alice. They hugged. "So what do we do now?' asked Matt. "GOOGLE!' said Audrey. "They are not ready for Google yet!' said Ciel, Erika, Alice, and Violet. "What's on Google? Is there jam?' asked Beyond. "Yes and other things too' said Violet. "I like Google' said Beyond Birthday. "TO THE INTERNET!' said Audrey and Alice.

(Le time skip)

"What is this?' asked Near. "I have no idea how that happened and I don't even want to know how that got online' said Matt. We were looking at a Near x Mello picture. (I DON'T LIKE NEAR X MELLO I LIKE MELLO X MATT) Mello was beyond angry, he was furious. "HOW DID THIS GET ON THE INTERNET? I WOULD NEVER KISS THAT SHEEP IN A MILLION YEARS! NOT EVEN FOR CHOCOLATE! THIS NEVER HAPPENED BETWEEN ME AND NEAR!' said Mello. We were all shocked. Mello loved chocolate more than anything. Heck, he loves it more than he does Matt, next, Matt googled him and Mello. Big mistake. "WHAT? HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! WHO PUT THIS ONLINE?' they said in unison. "Judging by the link, it's on DeviantArt, and someone drew and posted it on their page' said Erika. "Trust me, I've seen worse' said Violet. Mello had a 0.0 face on. "Did we mention that Ciel supports Matt x Mello?' asked Audrey and Alice. "YOU SUPPORT THIS?' asked Matt. "I'M SORRY! IF I HAD KNOWN YOU WOULD BE HERE, I WOULD NEVER OF SHOWN THE TWO OF YOU THIS- WAIT! HOW DOES THE DEATH NOTE WORLD LET US SEE PICTURES OF DEATH NOTE PAIRINGS WHEN WE'RE IN THE DEATH NOTE WORLD?' asked Ciel. "Who cares! Now L!' said Erika. "What?' asked L. "Get Light and Google yourselves' she said. "OK' said L. "But I'm 99% sure that a pairing will come up' he added. "He's gooood' said Audrey. They typed in their names and got L x Light. "WHAT THE?' they said. "HOW?' asked Light. "Blame extreme and rabid fangirls' said Violet. "Ciel also supports this pairing' said Audrey. "WHY?' asked L, Light, and Alice. "I'm a fangirl, I support pairings' said Ciel. "Oh there's one more!' said Audrey. "One second' said Ciel. She pulled out a jar of jam out of the fridge. "BEYOND BIRTHDAY! I WILL GIVE YOU JAM IF YOU LOOK AT THIS!' screamed Ciel. Beyond came running and grabbed the jam. "What do I need to look at?' he asked. "This, you too L' said Violet. We pulled up, yes you guessed it, a BB x L photo. "WHAT?' asked L. "UNWANTED VIRTUAL PHYSICAL CONTACT!' yelled BB. "I knew he would say that' said Ciel.

(A/N): OK THAT'S DONE! I GOT THE CHARACTERS GOOGLING THEM SELVES IN! I FEEL HAPPY! HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND CHAPTER SIX WILL BE HERE SOON!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey guys! I have recently changed my Pen name on Fan Fiction. I don't go by BTTfangirl14 anymore. I changed it in honor of Mello. So my new Pen Name is ChocoholicBrunette14. I'm going to be using that from now on so if you haven't read this, then you need to! So I wanted to tell all of you that and BYE!

~ChocoholicBrunette14


	7. Chapter 7: excuses and pranks

Chapter 7: EXCUSES AND DA BEST PRANK EVER!

(A/N): OMG I'M SO SORRY! I hate myself for not updating for a while. But I can tell you why! Here to help me with this is Matt, Mello, Ciel, Light (for bashing!), Alice, and L. Also if you can name the references, I will let you have a hug from Sebastian Michaelis!

I AM SPARTA! (Matt: Your Sparta?, Mello: I knew it)

I made a contract with a demon butler (Ciel: You know it!)

I GOT ADDICTED TO CHOCOLATE WITH MELLO!

Mello: IT'SSOTRUE!HAHAHAHAHA

WE FOUND ANOTHER WORLD IN A WARDROBE! (L and Alice: We met Prince Caspian!)

I AM KIRA! BOW DOWN TO GOD! MWHAHAHAHA! (I would never bow down to Light!) L: your Kira? Me: No! Imagay is! Light: I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!

I was so lazy!

THE NEXT DOCTOR WHO IS THE UNITED KNIGDOM OF NORTHERN IRELAND AND GREAT BRITIAN! (You would know if you read ask a bad toucher)

I got a YouTube account! (It's Melloloveschocolate) Mello: you named it after me? me: yes, you're my favorite! Mello: I feel so loved!

Homework: I hate it so much!

Lazy (Matt: she's been Lazy since chapter 6)

I joined king Arthur on his quest for the Holy Grail!

Catching up on Death Note! Episode 15! Mello: You really need to catch up like everyone else Me: I know who dies though!

I made a collab account with Lepercohn97 and named it ChocoholicLepercohn1497 we are creating the first ever Black Butler unit fanfiction! (NONE OF YOU BETTER NOT CLAIM THIS IDEA AS YOURS! IT BELONGS TO ME AND LEPERCOHN)

I am a reviewer for Alice Falling Through Wonder Land's death note fanfic ask the cast of death note anything it's an awesome story and a lot of fun

Typing other stories and deleting one AND NOT THIS ONE MY FIRST ONE!

I AM HARRY POTTER AND I WAS SEARCHING FOR HOROCRUXES!

I took a potato chip and ate it

Near: wwhy haven't you been updating? Me: Because I have to knoww wwhat happens in death note L: you don't say

I think that Barney Stenson from how I met your mother is Prussia in disguise

I HAVE JOINED THE TRAVIS WILLINGHAM MINISKIRT ARMY! Matt: can I join? Me: Yes! Matt: sweet!

I am taller than Mello, Near, and Matt! L: How tall are they and you? Me: Mello is 5'7'1/3, Matt is 5'6'1/2, and Near is 5'1'! L: Wow how tall are you? Me: I'm 5'8'1/2! Everyone: O.O dang your tall

I want all of you to know that Light and Misa have broken up and we've been celebrating for sometime!

chocolate en mis pantolones! (Random Spanish I wanted to put in there) Mello: Porque? Me: porque yo amo anime! L: A si (I'll put translations at the bottom)

Me gusta waffles!

I have another fan fiction to write!

Ok, on with the story!

Ciel's POV

We had a very busy day today. There was a crazy Beyond Birthday, sugar rush L, and Near ate a toy. Plus, I had to run from an angry Light because I stole his death note and used one of the pages as a tissue. I didn't touch it, I used duck tape and a fishing rod to wave it in peoples faces. It was pretty funny making Light freak out into thinking Ryuk had the death note and was walking around with it. We went home and Violet had made food. We ate then I had some pranks to pull with Alice and Audrey. "What should we do?' asked Alice. "I think we should take Light's death note and replace it with a coloring book!' said Audrey. "Genius!' said Alice and I. "Oh! I got one!' I said. "We take some fake blood, Audrey, and a blanket, we make it look like Audrey died with the Death Note, then when we tell L that something happened, L will see what's going on, at this time, Audrey's body will be under a blanket. Then when L pulls back the blanket, Audrey will stay still for about a minute holding her breath, then scare the living daylights out of L and whoever else by all of us sneaking up on them, looking like we bled to death, screaming Light is Kira' I said. "I love it' said Audrey. "Let's set it up!' said Alice. We got the fake blood and paper. Then we made Audrey and ourselves look like we bled to death. Next, we took a blanket, and covered her body with it. Alice and I hid in two bathroom stalls. We let Erika and Violet in our prank as well. They would be the ones to scream bloody murder and have L, Light, Mello, Near, and Matt run in the bathroom. "OH MY GOD! AUDREY! SPEAK TO US! OH GOD WHY! AUDREY PLEASE BE ALIVE! NOOOOO! NOOOOO! WHY! WHY! YOU?! CIEL! NO!NOT YOU TOO! ALICE! NOOOO NOOOOO! NOOOOOO!' sobbed and screamed Erika and Violet. I was trying not to laugh as Erika and Violet were screaming. L, Light, Mello, Near, Mello, Beyond Birthday, and Matt immediately came running into the bathroom. There they found Audrey covered in blood and Erika and Violet in hysterics.

L's POV

"Ok so what do we have so far on the Kira case?' I asked. "Well' said Light but was cut off by bloody murder; we then heard screaming and hysterics coming from the women's bathroom. "What was that?' asked Matt. All of us ran into the bathroom to find Alice, Audrey, and Ciel covered in blood while Erika and Violet were hunching over their bodies with tears in their eyes and shaking them to wake up. Matt dropped his cigarette, Near dropped his toy, and Light just had shock, fear, anger, confusion, and hurt in his eyes. He really did love Alice. She was all that meant to him. But where were Ciel and Alice? They had their feet sticking out of two stalls. "How did this happen?' asked Matt. "Kira did this' said Erika in a shaky voice. I went by her side to comfort her. "But where are Ciel and Audrey?' asked a beyond furious matt. he looked like he could kill anyone right now for murdering Ciel. Then, I swear I thought I saw movement. We saw the door to the stall Alice and Ciel were in fly open. Everyone walked in. we saw a blanket, Mello had decided he wanted to pull it back. Just then, as Mello pulled back the blanket; Ciel cocked her head towards us, and opened one eye, we were starting to get

scared, Matt and Light went up to Ciel and Alice's bodies, and Ciel screamed, "LIGHT IS KIRA!' she said. Matt and Violet held onto each other while Near, Matt, Light, and I were holding onto each other for dear life. I almost had a heart attack. "What was that?' I asked. Ciel was laughing her butt off, "I can't breathe!' said Alice in between laughter. Audrey was also laughing her butt off. Erika and Violet were holding onto each other gasping for air.

Ciel's POV

You should of seen they're faces! Priceless! Best of all, Erika had put video cameras up recording the whole thing. "What was that?' asked L. We stopped laughing and I had to tell L what happened. "We wanted to prank you guys! Were not dead! We used fake blood and old blankets to do this. It was originally Audrey dead but why not Alice and I as well? Thus, this was born!' I said. "But why give us a heat attack?' asked Mello. "The idea was to scare all of you until you either died or had a heart attack' said Erika. And then the prank wars had begun!

(A/N): Oh that was awesome! I had so much fun writing the prank! Now the guys are getting revenge! I need ideas! It can't be the same thing because the girls will get it, and know the similarities between the two. So give me your ideas and I will credit you! Hope you liked it! I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE! ONLY MY OCS EXCEPT AUDREY! SHE BELONGS TO ALICE!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Karma is a witch, confessions, and Blackout!

(A/N): hey guys! Yes! I'm back to updating instantly! Thank you and to Alice: OMG! I can't believe we did the same the same prank! That's awesome! And I had a dream that you updated your death note story; also who won your prank war? And I did come up with the guys prank and I saw two reviews and they were from the site saying if you needed to get rid of script format and also not making it interactive which I didn't get, the site would remove your story and I don't want that happening so please save your story! I also have something for MiyakoBirthday: I did review this but I wanted to make it more official, sure! Why not! I just need your OC's appearance, personality, clothes, and quirk. And yes, you can be paired with BB. And here is what was in Spanish: I have chocolate in my pants, why? Because I love anime I see and I like waffles. I want everyone to know that no one will die! (Except maybe Misa and Takada….I hate them so much lD)

Mello's POV

The girls had gotten us good. They made us think they were dead. Now it's payback time. "This means war!' said Matt. "What do we do to get them back?' asked light. "I have an idea' said sheep. Wait-did I hear that right? Sheep has an idea for revenge? This should be good. "Out of everyone here, I never knew that you would have an idea' said L. (the prank is a surprise and the monsters in the prank are not real! Also I've been writing a lot of horror pranks in this) "That's awesome!' said Matt. "We start tonight' I said.

Ciel's POV

We didn't have anything to do today so we hung out at home. Then out of the blue; our phones went off. "Who texted?' asked Audrey. "I got a text from Matt saying they captured Kira!' I said. "No way!' said Audrey. We arrived at the building. When we got to the room where we were supposed to be, no one was there. "Wonder where they are' said Alice. "I don't know' said Erika. We heard footsteps, and turned around to see Matsuda on the ground. "H-help me, they're coming' he said. "Who's coming?' I asked. "The zombies' Matsuda said before blacking out. "What do we do?' asked Violet. "We look for someone' I said. "We've been walking around for a while now, where are they?' asked Alice. "They could be anywhere Alice' I said. "What about the zombies' asked Erika. "Who knows' said Alice. "What was that?' I asked. We heard another scream. "Oh my god what's happening?' asked Audrey. We turned around to see a zombie behind us. "RUN FOR YOUR BRAINS!' screamed Audrey and Erika. We kept running and four more zombies showed up. We ran into a room and locked the door running in terror hopping to make it out alive. "What do we do?' asked Alice. "Well since we're gonna die, we confess' said Erika. "Ok why not?' I said. "If I die, L, I want you to know that I love you' said Erika. "Near I love you' said Audrey. "Light I love you' said Alice. "Mello, I've always loved you' said Violet. "Matt, Mail Jeevas, I love you' I said. Just then there was a pounding at the door, then another pound, the door flew open, and the zombies came in. We tried to escape but couldn't. before we were about to scream, I heard a voice behind me. "Time to die' it said. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' we screamed. Then the zombies burst out laughing; wait-zombies don't laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! C-can't Breathe! Oh we got you guys good!' said one of the zombies. "Wait-Mello!' I screamed. "Yeah that's payback for your little I'm-dead-prank' said Matt. "I declare war!' said Erika. "Oh it's on!' said Light. "We set the rules for the war tomorrow' said L. The next day, we met with L to go over the rules for the prank war. "OK the rules are no killing, maiming, nothing illegal, no alchcohol, the government better not be involved, and NO YAOI' said L. "Can we say it's the government as a prank call?' asked Erika. "Yes' said L. "What about explosives and weapons?' asked Beyond Birthday. "Only smoke bombs, stink bombs, and small fireworks, as for weapons, only fake ones' said L. "And if any of you mess with my games, Mells chocolate, Near's toys, L's cake, and BB's jam' said Matt. I raised my hand anxiously. "Yes Ciel?' asked Matt. "Light! No Death Notes and no Shimigamis!' I said. "H-How?' asked Light. "Like I said when we first came here, I watch death note, I'm not stupid' I said. "Fine' said Light. Everyone came over to our place that night to celebrate the prank wars and hang out. "Hey Matt' I was cut off when the power went out. "FREE FOR ALL!' shouted Erika. "NOT TODAY NINJA!' I shouted. I dragged Matt and Mello with me. "What's going on?' asked Matt. "Back in L.A., there were a lot of black outs, so we robbed each other while the lights were out' I said. "We did that at Whammy's' said Mello. "Really! No way!' I said. "By the way, we have code names, mine is Nightmare, Erika is ninja, Alice is Joker, Audrey is Toymaker, and Violet is Chocoholic' I said. "What are our code names?' asked Matt. "Matt, you can be Gameboy and Mello your chocolate gangster' I said. "I like it' said Mello. "What are we robbing?' asked Matt. "Well, we need to make sure that we're not seen, so I wanna get something big, and what I lost a long time ago' I said. "What's the thing you lost?' asked Mello. "A year ago, Violet confiscated a death note poster that I loved deeply and my death note' I said. "What! You have a death note?' said Mello. "It's fake! And it has all the official rules in it, and all the names that Kira has written down in his death note' I said. "So if we get it back then, we get Kira's notebook?' asked Matt. "Sorta like that but I wrote some additional names down' I said. "And legend has it, that Violet has a stash, not just any stash, she keeps all of our confiscated items in it, and my XXXL Hershey's bar' I said. "Get the stash' said Mello. "I have a paintball gun in my closet, Matt, I need you to hand it to me' I said. We got the paintball gun and headed out. I heard Alice talking to Light. "So, who are we gonna rob?' asked Light. "Erika robbed me a while back, she stole my Death Note: book #13' said Alice. No. Not that! Why Alice! That book has the real names of every character in Death Note! Why you little! "Not if I get it first!' I said to myself. "What is she talking about?' asked Mello and Matt. "That book has L, Matt's, Near's, and your real name Matt inside that book on a character profile' I said. "What!' said Matt. "If Light and Alice get that book, all of you are dead' I said. "Tell L!' said Matt. "No! He'll suspect us as to why we have a book with the names in it!' I whispered. We heard a smoke bomb go off. Erika had set one off with L. Audrey was with Violet robbing me. "Crap' I said. "If they touch my manga or hold my Edward Elric plushie hostage, they're gonna get it!' I said. My walkie-talkie went off. "Toymaker to Nightmare' said Audrey. "This is Nightmare' I said. "I'm with Gameboy and Chocolate Gangster' I said. "Matt and Mello?' asked Audrey. "Yup' I said. "I'm with Blizzard and Ninja is with Detective Sugar' said Audrey. "I want you to send a message to Blizzard, Detective Sugar, Ninja, Jam Man, and Chocolate, and tell them Joker is after DN 13 with Imagay, I repeat! Joker and Imagay are after DN 13!' I said. "What! Get the stuff and I swear Nightmare, if you take my Near boots, you meet my death sythe!' said Toymaker. We did well; I got Ed back, my chocolate, my Death note poster, and my death note; also I had Toymaker's boots. All of the sudden, I heard everyone. "Hand over the chocolate bar!' "Give me the jam, my pocky, and the Vampire knight manga!' "My Russia pipe!' "The Prussian flag'. At that moment, the lights came back on. Revealing Erika in her ninja mask with a 2P!America bat next to L who had a sling shot loaded with sugar cubes, Violet and her bloody rose and Audrey with her Switzerland BB gun, Light had the death note, Alice with her nun-chucks, Mello had grabbed my Ed glove, Matt with a loaded bow and arrow, BB had Erika's Denmark axe, and I with my paintball gun that looked like bloody rose. "Put down your weapon!' said Violet. "Lay down what you stole' said Erika. Audrey laid down Erika's stein screw, Alice's OHSHC manga, Violet's Bleach zanpakto, and my Vampire Knight Zero chocolate bar. Violet handed over my state alchemist watch, Alice's Ciel cane, Erika's L doll, and Audrey's hado glove. Erika had Audrey's hollow mask, my Mello cosplay, Violet's night class uniform, and Alice's Light poster. Alice had my Sebastian plushie, Violet's Soul eater, she had my death note, Erika's Zero mask, Audrey's Alphonse helmet, and she had something I never wanted anyone to see, my Sailor Mars poster. "Who has the Sailor Mars poster?' asked Light. "It's mine' I said. "Alright Ciel, hand over your loot' said Alice. I took out Alice's Misa cosplay (she lost a bet to me and had to buy it), Erika's Senri poster, Ausrey's Near boots, and Violet's death the kid twin pistols, Liz and Patty. "Who owns the death note?' asked L. "It's mine' I said. "What?' asked Near. "Yeah, I have one, and Alice, I sent Audrey a message saying that you had something, now had it over and don't give it to light' I said. "What do you mean?' asked Alice. "Oh you know what I'm talking about! Death Note book 13: How to read! I heard you talking about it! Now hand it over!' I said. "You were after that!' yelled Violet. "I was, only because it's mine and I needed to make sure I whitted out the names' said Alice. "You whited out the names?' asked Erika. "When we met Light, I made sure to cross out the names' said Alice. "Thank god! I thought you wanted to give it to light and tell him the names in there' I said. "I would never do that to any of you' said Alice. "Ciel is your death note real?' asked Light. "No it's not but I did write Misa and Takada's names in there' I said. "I now worship you' said Light. "Have a look for yourselves' I said. We opened the death notes up and they had the same names in them. "Light your Kira?' asked L. "I was stupid back then, that was when Kira was my split personality, I never forgave myself for what I did to people' said Light. "Will you ever forgive me?' asked light. "I can' said Erika, Violet, and I. "Really?' said Light. "Ciel, you told us that you would never forgive Light for what he did' said Audrey. "Now that Light apologized for what he did, I know it won't happen' I said. "Whoa, I never knew you would forgive so fast' said Alice. "Hey, it helps, now, it needs to go' I said. "What?' asked Light. "Dude, bye-bye Death Note' said Audrey. "Destroy the death note and get rid of Ryuk' said Erika. "How?' asked Light. "Hmm, let me search it' I said. "It says it's paper so KILL IT WITH FIRE!' said Violet. "We could of left it in that building that Mello blew up' said Erika. "Don't bring that up!' said Mello, Matt, and I. "Put on thanks for the memories and let's start a bonfire!' said Audrey. We put on thanks for the memories by Fall Out Boy and made a huge bonfire out in the middle of nowhere that we drove five hours to get to. "This ceremony, we burn the worst and most destructive weapon known to man, we help Light Yagami in being rid of Kira, the thing that's attached to this disgrace of a personality' I said. "Now we must also burn one thing to make up for the death note' said Erika. "All of us have to burn something?' asked Mello. "Yeah, it's more equal that way' said Audrey. Alice put in her pocky, Audrey burned her death note manga (she has two), Erika threw in her old locket, Violet threw in a chocolate bar, I threw in my Bleach make up I use for cosplay, Beyond put in jam, L put in some sweets, Near threw in an old toy, Mello threw in a chocolate bar, Matt threw in Modern Warfare 2 (the graphics suck), and Light put in the death note. "Anyone have a lighter?' I asked. Matt handed over his and before I lite it, "Now, we say goodbye and to all the items we put in, thanks for the memories' I said. I lite the fire, and it all went up in smoke. "Ryuk's gone' said Light. "It worked' said Alice. "I still have my memories' said Light. "All the ones involving the death note?' asked Alice. "I still have them' said Light. (A/N: OK I KNOW THAT THE PERSON LOSES THE MEMORIES OF THE DEATH NOTE WHEN THEY LOSE POSSESION OF IT, BUT ONLY THE MEMORIES INVOLVING THE DEATH NOTE, NOT IN HERE! IT'S FANFICTION PEOPLE!) "I thought you lost them' said Mello. "Well apparently not in this case' said Audrey. "Now we have to tell the world that Kira is no more' said L. "Oh yeah, we do' said Light. "We'll do that tomorrow' said Erika. We put out the fire and drove back home. I fell asleep in the car, and when I woke up, I didn't expect to be where I was. "Hey Ciel' said Matt. "What happened?' I asked. "You fell asleep on my shoulder' said Matt. "Oh' I said. We got inside and the guys spent the night. I woke up with the sound of the news on. "Why are all of you watching that?' I asked. "Look' said Light. I saw the screen. It had sky view footage of our bonfire. "What? How did that get on tape?' I asked. "We don't know' said Matt. The news lady came on. "It seems we have footage of eleven teenagers apparently having a bonfire. But what caught our attention is what they were doing. It turns out the teens were burning items. One of them being this' she said. Then they showed a picture of the death note. We all stared in shock. "How is that possible? It's destroyed! How did they get that on tape?' I asked. "Now we have to explain a super natural note book that kills people' said L. "But we can't do that, who would believe us?' said Erika. "Ciel and I will make a broadcast saying that it was top secret information we never wanted to leak out and to destroy the tapes immediately' said L. "Think that'll work?' asked Mello. "We have to try' I said. So we went to the broadcasting room where I make broadcasts as C. L set up the voice changer, and we made the announcement. "Hello Japan, this is L' said L. "I have someone with me to explain the situation to you' said L. "This is C' I said. "L and I would like to explain the story on the news today' I said. "That information was never supposed to go out, we would like news channel 7 to destroy the tapes' said L. "Do as we say, and you forget the tapes ever happened' I said. "Someone will be at the station at 5:00 today to retrieve the tapes. This person's identity will not be revealed' said L. "Then you will not show them again or the consequences will be reached' I said. "That is all' L and I said together. "We did great' I said. "Well, that's what we have to do to get the tapes, then that's what we'll do' said L. I was running some errands for everyone and I saw something. There was a girl, who had just been hit by a car.

(A/N): Cliffhanger! And the girl hit by the car was another character who will be joining the story in chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed it! Review to tell me what you think. I also drew a picture of Matt and Mello. I love it so much!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: the new girls, concert, and CURSE YOU KISS CAM!

(A/N): Ok so the new girl is an OC that belongs to MiyakoBirthday. I have to make one for her since I got no info on her. So I have a bio of her below this and MiyakoBirthday, please let me know what changes you would like made to your OC and I hope you like her! Oh! And there is one more girl joining us, this is Alice's friend Piper's OC. She's gonna be Dakota, Violet's younger sister who will show up after Rose. I had Rose written but dang! You guys keep putting people in! I love you people for that! But all parings are full so I can't pair Dakota up with anyone. I would do Mello (Piper I know you like him) but that would not make Violet happy. So here's Dakota and Rose and, Alice good luck rewriting your story! And that Nathan Sykes kid, I heard the exact same name at my school saying he goes there. I think you go to my school Alice.

Rose: Rose has jet-black hair that's mid-back. She has blue eyes and is a little crazy, fun, nice, and daring. She wears torn black skinny jeans, lime green converse, and a blue t-shirt with BB's logo on it. She also loves jam. Rose has light skin and has black fingerless gloves.

Rose is a dare devil and has a motorcycle. She is 17 and paired with Beyond Birthday.

Dakota: Dakota is friendly, sarcastic, and rarely girly. She hates Light (I did that for you Piper!); she is a chocoholic. (Mello: you and I can get along very well) Dakota wears a black boyfriend blazer, skinny jeans, a t-shirt that says 'I kill zombies', and green heels and the heel in the letter L. Dakota has black hair that goes past her shoulders and in her hair are the colors, blue, lime green, and purple. And Dakota has violet eyes. She got into the death note world by winding up in the hospital after a bad concussion by the same way the others did, the rabbit whole in Ciel's back yard.

Ciel's POV

I ran over to the girl who was hit by the car; her hair mid-back and black. She had on black torn skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt with Beyond Birthday's logo on it, and lime green converse. "Oh my god! Did you see that? That girl got hit by that car! Someone call 911' said someone in the crowd. "Oh my god' I said. I recognized her shirt. Only a death note fan girl would have that t-shirt. I had to call Violet, Erika, Audrey, Alice, someone. I pulled out my cell. I tried calling Violet. No answer, the same with Erika and Audrey. I called Alice. "Hello?' said the person on the other end. "Alice?' I asked. "No it's Light' said Light. "Where are Erika, Alice, Violet, and Audrey?' I asked. "They went with L, Mello, Matt, Near, and Beyond to the task force' said Light. "They left you behind?' I asked. "Yeah what do you need?' asked Light. "I found another Death note fan girl' I said. "Another one?' asked Light. "Yeah, she's been hit by a car, I need you down here now to help me' I said. "I'll be right there' said Light. A few minutes later, Light was there next to me. "How did she get hit?' asked Light. "I don't know' I said. The girl was taken to the hospital and we went down there to talk to her. "What room is the girl who got hit by that car in?' I asked. "Down the hall' said the lady. We ran down there and got to the room. The girl was awake. "Who are you?' she asked. "I'm Ciel and you know who that is' I said Pointing to Light. "Oh my god I'm in death note' she said. "Is he still Kira?' she asked. "We burned the death note' I said. "Whoa' she said. "What's your name?' asked Light. "My name is Rose' she said. "Hi Rose' I said. "So how did you get here?' asked Light. "I was hit by a car and woke up here' said Rose. "She must of died and entered Death Note' I said. "So where am I going after I get out?' asked Rose. "You can live with Violet, Erika, Alice, and Audrey, my roommates' I said. "Awesome' said Rose. Turns out, Rose had a broken leg and was on crutches for a while. "I have to explain to everyone where I was' I said. "Good luck with that' said Light and Rose. I opened the door and I only came in and Light and Rose were outside. "OH MY GOD CIEL! YOU'RE ALIVE! We thought you were hit by that car and we were gonna head down to the hospital to see if you were ok and where's Light?' asked Alice. "Outside, and he wasn't hit by that car either, someone else was' I said. "Who?' asked everyone. "Light you can come in with her now' I said. Light walked in with Rose on crutches and was helping her inside and onto the couch. "Who's that?' asked Beyond. Apparently very interested. "I'm Rose' said Rose. "And how did she get here?' asked L. "She was hit by a car and I had to help her and turns out, she's a Death Note fangirl like us' I said. "Cool' said Audrey. "Is Rose dreaming?' asked Erika. "No, I died and ended up here' said Rose. "I will never get transportation from our world to there's' said Near. "OMG your near!' said Rose. "What about me?' said Mello. "And me?' said Matt. "I'm here too you know' said Beyond. "Huge fan of you Matt and Mello' said Rose. "Beyond!' said Rose as she hugged him. "Unwanted physical contact' said Beyond. "Oh sorry' said Rose and let go of Beyond. "It's nice to have someone as crazy as us around' said Alice. We let Rose sleep in a spare room we had and the next day, Audrey had some news to tell us. "I went by the hospital with Rose to get her leg checked out and they told me that there was a girl who I might know in another room so they took me to her and turns out, it was my sister Dakota' she said. "Dakota's here!' we said. "Audrey, how come you never told me you had a sister?' asked Near. "It didn't need to come up until now' said Audrey. "Is Dakota still at the hospital or here?' I asked. "Ciel, I'm right here' said Dakota. Wait, Dakota! "Dakota!' I said running to her and hugging her. "Finally, I'm not the only fourteen year old here' I said. "Ciel, I'm 13' said Dakota. "Oh right, sorry, forgot' I said. "So who are they?' asked Matt and L who had just gotten back from the bathroom. (DON'T YOU PEOPLE GET IDEAS! THREE SEPARATE BATHRROMS! MY MOTHER IS MY PERSONAL MODERATOR!) "Matt, L, meet Piper Audrey's sister' I said. "Audrey has a sister?' asked Matt. "Yes, I am telling you the truth 100%' I said. "You sound like L' said Erika. "I do' I said. (A/N: I took the death note character quiz and got L. 80% Rem and Ryuk, 70% Light (It scared me), and 50% Misa Amane (I wanted to murder the laptop so much)) So we had a girl's night. The guys, they went out somewhere. I think to a concert but I don't know who they went to see. If it's Maroon 5, Coldplay, Owl City, Paramore, Skillet, Breaking Benjamin, The Pretty Reckless, or My Chemical Romance, or Neon Trees, we will hunt them down. "Who were the guys gonna see?' asked Erika. "They went to see a music festival where Breaking Benjamin, Skillet, My Chemical Romance, Green day, Owl City, Coldplay, Maroon 5, Paramore, and The Pretty Reckless, and Neon Trees are playing at' said Dakota. "WHAT!' we said. "We are going to that concert' I said. So we changed, got a cab, and headed to the concert. The guys were dead. Not telling us about a concert where our favorite bands were playing at was harsh. "Where are they?' I asked. It was free and an outdoor concert which was awesome. You didn't need a ticket was even better. We brought some blankets and found the guys. "Hello boys' I said. "You caught us' said Matt. "Why didn't you tell us about this concert?' asked Alice. She's an owl city and cold play fan. "We didn't want to tell you because we wanted to make it a guys only concert' said Light. "Well too bad, can we sit?' asked Audrey. "Sure' said Near. I sat down next to Matt, Alice sat next to Light, Rose sat next to Beyond, Erika next to L, Violet next to Mello and Dakota, and Audrey next to Near. We listened to all of our favorite bands. "And now, the kiss cam' said an announcer. "Oh we're so screwed' said Rose. The camera showed Violet and Mello, Alice and Light, Rose and Beyond, Audrey and Near, Erika and L, and Dakota and her chocolate bar. Finally, it went to Matt and I.

Violet's Kiss

Mello and I were next to each other. We had been dating for a while, but never kissed. Then along came the kiss cam. We were first. That hot chocoholic kissed me. I kissed back. "Mmm tastes like chocolate' we said. I had to laugh. Dakota had a chocolate bar and hugged it. It was now Alice and Light's turn. The song Miss nothing was playing.

Alice's Kiss

I was with Light Yagami. My crush. I could of sworn I saw him smiling at me. The kiss cam was going around. Violet and Mello kissed now it was Light and Is turn to kiss. Light turned to me. "Alice, I love you' he said before kissing me. I kissed back and when we were done, "I love you' I said. Light just had a smile on his face. "Love you Alice in wonderland' he said. Now Rose and Beyond had to kiss. The song that played was Everybody Talks by Neon trees.

Rose's Kiss

I was sitting next to Beyond. He had put his arm around me. I had no idea he could get out of his comfort zone like that. So I leaned in a bit. He didn't seem to mind. The song paradise was playing. The kiss cam was going around and had gotten to Mello and Violet, Alice and Light, and now Beyond and I. "Oh we're so screwed' I said. Beyond leaned in, and I said; "Just kiss me jam lover'. He kissed me. "Rose' said Beyond, "I know I've only know you for a week now, but I love you' he said. "I love you too' I said. We kissed again. And the crowd went crazy. The song that was playing was Animal by Neon Trees.

Erika's Kiss

The song that was playing was the scientist by Coldplay. L and I were singing along. The kiss cam had been going around and Mello and Violet, Alice and Light, Rose and Beyond, and now L and I. I leaned in and I kissed L. The L. His lips tasted like sugar; my new favorite flavor. "I love you Erika' said L. "I love you L' I said. We kissed again and the kiss cam moved on. Next, was Audrey and Near. Which we thought was a little funny. And the scientist became our song.

Audrey's Kiss

The song that was playing was good time by Owl city. Near was singing the song to me and I blushed. The kiss cam came along, and Ciel had yelled to me "Near just kiss her already!' she yelled. And Near had done just that. "Audrey, you're the smartest, most beautiful girl I know, will you be my girlfriend?' he asked. "Yes!' I said. We kissed again and had the best time ever.

Dakota's Kiss

It was my turn. I grabbed my chocolate bar and kissed it. Everyone laughed and I laughed too. Then, Mello kissed my cheek. "Why'd you do that?' I asked. "Violet told me to' he said. The song good time was still playing.

Ciel's Kiss

The song that played was she's a rebel by green day. The kiss cam was going around. It went to Matt and I. Matt leaned in and kissed me. The fireworks flew instantly. My first kiss was with Mail Jeevas, while at the best concert ever, to my new favorite song, she's a rebel. "Ciel, I've wanted to ask you this for a while, Ciel Heartland, will you be my girlfriend?' he asked. "Yes Mail Jeevas' I said. We kissed again and the crowd went crazy. I had the night of my life.

(A/N): I wrote this! Yay! More to come! I will not be accepting anymore OCs. But there will be a Mary Sue, make that two. Guess who they'll be. I hope you enjoyed! I got DEATH NOTE HOW TO READ 13! I wanted to get Death note: Another Note the los Angeles BB murder case to know Beyond more, but I couldn't because my mom read one page and said she didn't want me to read a book about children being killed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Mary-Sues, cell phone mishaps, and cosplay

(A/N): *in corner crying* Matt: What happened to her? Mello: Chocolate Princess is sorry for not updating sooner she wishes she could of Matt: Yeah but why is she crying? Mello: Oh she watched episode 25 of death note L: She watched that episode? Mello: Yup; been like that ever since yesterday so now she wants to avenge L and get rid of Light Light: *hiding in closet from my wrath* BB: I agreed to help her Me: Yeah and Light enough of the becoming god crap! And the only reason why BB and Mello know is because BB was spying on me and we cried together and Mello walked in on us hugging each other and crying Matt: *Hugs me* Me: I feel a lot better now and here is chapter 10 of the story. Also I'm going as L for Halloween and Lepercohn, I'm expecting Sebastian at my door with cookies and a kitty cat at my door and Chocolate Princess is my nickname Alice and Piper call me and Lepercohn calls me L. And there is a cake princess, and that is ScarlettLawliet. I also wanna clear up that Dakota is Audrey's sister not Violets. I wanted to make that clear. Also here's a song list of what ringtones are gonna play and who has them.

Rose-Beyond Birthday theme A

Violet-Sekai Wo-nightmare

Audrey-Near theme

Dakota-Gangam style-PSY

Erika-I'm on a boat-Broadway

Alice-Kira theme

Ciel-I can swing my sword-Tobuscus or Canterella- Kaito Shion and Hatsune Miku Vocaloid or Love is war-Kaito Shion cover Vocaloid or Luka Luka Night Fever-Luka Merguine (I think I spelled her last name wrong)

Ciel's POV

We got home from the concert and we left single, and we return with a boyfriend. I went to sleep that night happy. I woke up to Matt next to me. When did he get there? He was still sleeping and I hit him with my pillow and told him in his ear a Hetalia quote. "I once killed a man with his own mustache and a grape' I said in his ear. "I'm up!' he jumped straight up and looked at me and I had a smirk on my face. "You are pretty evil' Matt said. "Yeah I can be' I said. He kissed my cheek and left the room so I could change. I put on shorts, brown boots, my glasses, headband, and my Jack Vessalius off shoulder t-shirt. Audrey, Erika, and Alice were up along with Rose and Dakota. "Violet's not up yet' I said. "Oh we need to' said Audrey. "Do what to who?' asked Light, BB, and Mello. "Violet's not up yet, and as a tradition, we prank the person who's still sleeping' I said. "What are we gonna do?' asked Matt. "Wait, neither is sheep or L' said Mello. "We get them too' I said. "Now, we split up into groups, Alice, Mello and Matt you take Near, Audrey, Light, and Rose, you take L, while Erika, BB, Dakota and I take Violet, understood?' I asked. "Yes' said everyone.

Alice, Mello, and Matt

"Any ideas?' asked Mello. "We play Friday in his face at full blast' said Matt. "What about we take all of his toys and put them in my room and tell him that if he doesn't then one toy will not be given back' said Mello. "Evil, I like it' said Alice. They went into Near's room and took all the toys out of the room and put them in Mello's room. Now they wait for the others.

Audrey, Light, and Rose

"What do we do?' asked Rose. "How about we take a lollipop, duck tape, and a fishing rod, and we wave it in front of him and lead him into a wall' said Light. "Oh we need to do that' said Audrey. The plan was set up; now to go into L's room and put the plan into action.

Ciel, Dakota, BB, and Erika

"What's the plan?' asked Dakota. "We hold the fudge bag hostage' I said. "That's suicide!' said Erika. "I saw what happened, and it scares me' said BB. "And what about that one box I saw in her room?' asked Dakota. "What did it look like?' asked Erika. "It was a shoe box with the words do not open on it and it was shaped like a chocolate bar' said Dakota. "I don't know what's in there, but we need to take it' I said. "Ciel, that box can't be touched, that has all of Violet's pictures of Mello in it' said Erika. "Still gonna take it' said BB. "Let's go' I said. We got the box and the chocolate. Then we went to the kitchen.

Ciel's POV

We sat down and all of the sudden, Audrey, Light, and Rose were running for they're lives. "What did you do?' asked Alice. "We made L bump into a wall by luring him with a lollipop' said Rose. "Your dead' said BB. Then a very angry L came in and demanded the lollipop. I gave it to him along with an ice pack. L let it go and we waited for Near. Near also was very ticked and we gave in by telling him about the toys. He went to get them. Next was Violet. She screamed. Then, yelled at us. "ALRIGHT! HAND OVER THE FUDGE AND THE BOX OR YOU GET IT!' said Violet. "IN CIEL'S ROOM!' said a very scared Dakota, Erika, and BB. "Thank you' she said. "Weird' said Light. "It does get weird' said Audrey. "Moving on' I said. "We have a problem' said L. "What?' asked everyone. "It seems that there is a new Kira' said L. "What!' everyone yelled in shock. "Someone must of found a death note and now they're using it and trying to get the old Kira to come back as an act and fuffill Kira's goals when Light burned the death note' I said. "You sounded so much like L it's scary' said Matt. "Well I did get him when I took the death note character quiz' I said. "Violet got Mello' said Erika. "Oh Rose and Dakota have you guys taken that yet?' asked Alice. "No we haven't' they said at the same time. "Ok here's the quiz' said Audrey. They took the quiz and Dakota was Mello and Rose was Beyond Birthday. "That seems accurate' said Rose. "We need to head over to the task force to find out what we know about the new Kira and possible suspects' said L. We headed over to the task force and went on the web to find information on when the new Kira started killing and what they're intentions were. "The new Kira started killing on September 4th, 2012 and the victim was a criminal who robbed several banks in the past and started going to bigger crimes and was arrested on the 20th but died on the 30th by Kira and the cause was a heart attack' said L. "Any suspects?' asked Near. "I have three people in mind' I said. "Who are they?' asked Light. "Teru Mikami, Kiyomi Takada, and Amane Misa' I said. "Of course! They're Kira supporters and Misa was the second Kira, Mikami and Takada helped Light when he was killing, and it would make sense that it would be one of those three' said Erika.

"Exactly' I said. "Who knew you could get on L level of smartness?' said Matt. "I only do that if necessary' I said. We talked about some serious things. When L was in the middle of a very important briefing that we had to listen to, Alice's phone had gone off (A/N: I suggest you go on YouTube right now and open another window and put on Kira theme while you read this part and I think it's a little creepy and all of the songs that I put in this story) "I told you to change that!' said Violet. "I'm sorry! It went off' said Alice. She scrambled to find her phone. "Someone a Kira fan are we?' I asked Alice. "Shut up' said Alice. She found her phone and turned it off. "Why do you have my old theme as your ring tone Alice?' asked Light."I had it a while ago' said Alice. Just then Rose's phone went off playing BB's theme. BB had started humming along to the song. "I love it' said BB. "You should it's your theme song' said Rose. BB just hugged his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek and pulled out her phone; which he had when Rose dropped it. "Who's phone is gonna go off next?' asked Matt. "I'm ninety-five percent certain that Violet's phone will go off next' said L. And her phone did. It started playing Sekai Wo the death note opening song. "Aw great' said Violet. She found her phone and let the song play for a while then turned it off. "I'm guessing that Audrey's phone is gonna play Near's theme' said Mello. Just like that, it started to play. "Oh my god Mello! How did you know?' asked Audrey. "I can't believe I got that right!' said Mello, very happy that he got that right. "I think Erika's phone will go off' said Near. "Crap! My phone!' said Erika as it played I'm on a boat. "I'm on a boat busting five knots whipping out my coke' I sang. Erika turned off her phone. "Either Ciel or Dakota's phone is gonna off next' said Matt. Then Gangam style started playing. "Dakota!' said Audrey. "I couldn't help it!' said Dakota. "I love this song!' I said. "So Ciel, what's your ringtone?' asked Matt. All of the sudden, the Vocaloid song, Canterella, started playing from my phone. "Mitsumea sono shisen tojita no naka kitzukanai furi wo shite mo yoi wo satoraresu yaketsuku kono kakussihite chikazuite toiki' Kaito Shion sang. It's my favorite Vocaloid song. "You changed it?' asked Audrey. "Yeah, from I can swing my sword to Canterella' I said. "The Tobuscus Minecraft song?' asked Matt. "You know that song?' I asked. "Yeah babe I do' said Matt as he pulled me over to his lap. "Who was calling us?' asked Dakota. "Let me check' I said since I had my phone on at the time. "Oh my god it was Kira' I said. "Call Kira back woman!' said Erika. "Why would I call the most dangerous mass-murder in Japan?' I asked. "To see what voice filter they have, if it's Misa as the second Kira, then we know, if it's different than that, then it's Takada or Mikami' said Alice. "I give you full permission to call Kira' said L. "Ok' I said as I dialed the number. "Hello?' I asked as Kira had picken up the phone. "This is Kira' said a mystery voice. "Kira, why did you call me?' I asked. "Are you alone?' asked Kira. "Yeah' I lied. "Then the reason why is because I wanted to know if you would like to join me in becoming the new god of this world C' said Kira. I dropped the phone in shock. My jaw looked like it could hit the floor at any moment. I picked up the phone. "What does Kira want?' asked Matt. "He/she wants to know if C will join Kira in becoming the new god of this world' I said. "What!' said Audrey. "I don't know no?' I said into the phone. "I know this is sudden but tell me your answer tomorrow' said Kira. "Ok, bye' I said and hung up the phone. "That was scary' I said as I hugged Matt.

(A/N: Yes! I got that done! Tell me what you think and review! I've been listening to a lot of Vocaloid lately, especially Love is War Kaito's Cover of the song and Canterella. Bye! Chocolate Princess/L out!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A is alive!?

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I had stuff to do and I started watching some new animes which are Durarara, D. Gray Man, Ao No Exorcist, and I finished the first season of Black Butler. I'm on episode 30 of death note. I'm almost done with it, then I'll re-watch it a hundred times. I also read vocaloid fanfictions and Ciel is in three OC story's: Yamaha University for the arts, Vocaloid High School, and Vocaloid Academy. She doesn't show up yet but she will in later chapters. Alice, I love your story about Matt and Ciel. I think it was the sweetest thing ever. I also read scarlett's and it's awesome. Keep up the good work! Now for the story!

Part 1: A is alive!

I was still in shock from Kira's call. Why me? What did he/she want with me? I'm not gonna support or join Kira so that's out of the question. Dakota had gone on Facebook for no reason. She saw something that got her attention. She clicked on the page."Oh my god!' Dakota screamed. "What?' asked Audrey. "Beyond, Rose can you come with me?' asked Dakota. "Sure' said Rose. "Beyond, we need to talk to you' said Dakota. "Are we planning L's demise?' he asked. "No' said Rose. (A/N: One of my friends told me more about BB and it helped a lot thank you) When they entered the room we heard a series of screams and Rose's voice calming Beyond Birthday down. "What's going on in there?' asked Mello. "Something but don't go in there since BB is screaming he could kill whoever walked in that room' said Violet.

Third person POV

Rose, Dakota, and Beyond entered the seperete room and locked the door. "H-how is that possible?' asked Rose. "It's been updated for years, there's no question about it' said Dakota. "H-he's dead, I saw it with my own eyes, the reason I became a serial killer to avenge him, and your telling me he's alive?' asked Beyond. "Beyond Birthday look at me! Look me in the eyes when I say this, A is alive' said Rose.

Ciel's POV

"What's taking them so long?' asked Light. "The screaming stopped so they should be coming out any minute' said Near. BB, Dakota, and Rose walked out of the room they were in and sat down. "We have some news for you guys' said Rose. "A is alive' said Beyond. We looked at him in shock and our mouths were wide open.

A/N: HAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! What do you guys think? I'm so sorry for the wait I was lazy. And REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE THIS AND ASK DEATH NOTE FASTER! Also the L x Light pictures mentioned in 15 ways to annoy, do not exist it was a joke.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A is who now, guitars, and that stupid bet that involved a tattoo

A/N: Hey! I'M SO SORRY! I WISH THIS WAS UPDATED SOONER! LIFE HATES ME, I COULDN'T GO ON FF FOR PERSONAL REASONS, GAHH I APOLIGIZE I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU! SO HERE IS YOUR LATE CHRISTMAS PRESENT! Also Alice, Piper, and Miyako, do you guys want to own Audrey, Dakota, and Rose? Or do you want me to have them? It's up to you. And the final pairing, AxDakota. Riley I'm sorry I know you wanted A.

~Chocolate Princess

"He's really alive?' asked L. "Yup, here's the profile' said Rose. We gathered around the laptop and the profile looked familiar and I couldn't put my finger on it. "Why does that picture look familiar?' I asked. "Hmmm I don't know' said Matt. "Let's head home' said L as we all headed out of the building and into separate cars. As we drove back to the apartment, I couldn't get that picture out of my head. I knew that person! But who was it and why did I want to know? The song Full Course For Candy Addicts cover by Kaito Shion came on. I love that song, and Kaito too. (A/N: .Matt) When we came home, Violet had the TV on. "Why do you have that on?' I asked. "I think this TV is from our world' said Rose. "Why?' I asked. "Because, look at this!' said Dakota. "There are still no sign of the seven teens who went missing ten months ago' said the reporter. "We're missing?' I said. "Yeah! It's all over the news! I don't know who reported us missing' said Audrey. "Um who has siblings?' asked Mello. "Why?' asked Alice. "Because, if you have siblings, then they'll be the ones to notice your missing and report that to the police' said Mello. "Why didn't we know that?' asked Erika. "Because Alice went down the rabbit hole first and we went after her' said Audrey. "So who has siblings we don't know about?' asked Light. "Well Dakota is related to Audrey and they're the only siblings in they're family, Erika is an only child, so is Alice, Rose is too, I don't have any and that leaves Ciel' said Violet. "C'mon Ciel tell us' said Beyond. "Ok, Ok I have three siblings, one older brother and two sisters' I said. "Dang, your parents were busy' said Beyond. "They know us, so it's obvious AJ, Lacey, and Sky would be looking for us' said Alice. "Oh dear god I hope Lacey and Sky were home when AJ found out we were gone' I said. "For, AJ's sake, I hope so' said Audrey. "Why would Ciel's sisters need to be home when her brother found out you guys were gone?' asked L. "He is horrible under pressure and once, he almost died because he was under so much pressure' said Alice. "Alice, do you realize what you just said? Horrible under pressure, almost DIED, Ciel, where was AJ when he almost died?' asked Rose. "He went to a school in England' I said. "Wait, AJ I knew an AJ when I went to Whammy's' said L. "HOLY CRAP! MY BROTHER IS A!' I said. "W-what?' asked Beyond. "Her brother is your best friend' said Dakota. "WHERE IS HE RIGHT NOW?' asked Beyond. "In our world' said Rose. "How do we contact him? We bought cells here so what's the next best thing?' asked Violet. "I don't trust FaceBook, it's the easiest way for Kira to find you so a YouTube video!' said Erika. "Ok so what video do we make?' asked Audrey. "Hmmm… I got it!' said Matt. He ran out of the room and came out with my black Jackson Kelly king V that I had wrote the rules to the death note on with white sharpie pen. "Why didn't you tell me you could play guitar?' asked Mello. "Oh I learned when you had to take care of Mafia business on an old electric I found in the storage room' said Matt. "What songs can you play?' asked Rose. Turns out, Matt can play MCR, Coldplay, Skillet, Porcelain Black, and Vocaloid. "I love you even more now, and I can play too' I said as Matt handed me the guitar. I played some cords and I played Panic! At the disco, Vocaloid, MCR, Fall Out Boy, Coldplay, Porcelain Black, Becca, Neon Trees, and Green Day. (A/N: I can actually play guitar, acoustic and I learned Animal by Neon Trees, Frosty the Snowman, and Jar of hearts by Christina Perry and learned for nine months) "Hey Ciel, do you still have that Ciel Phantomhive corset?' asked Audrey. "Yeah I have it, and the jeans that have the pink train attached to it' I said. "Go put on those and we can do an I'm Alive by Becca CMV' said Erika. "You are a genius!' said Violet. "I wanna see Ciel in a corset' said Matt. "You pervert!' I said, slapping the back of his head. I ran to my room and dug through the closet. I found it, the box the corset it was in. The box lid was decorated with lace, roses, and black butler stuff. I opened the lid and there it was, the light pink corset that had spaghetti straps that I made look like the top of Ciel's dress in episode 4 of season 1. The back had black strings tying it together. "Oh how I missed you, you pain in the butt to put on but makes me look amazing corset' I said to myself. I found the jet-black jeans and attached to the back of the jeans was a light pink bustle that went down to the floor. I put on white high tops, a grey tank top, the jeans, and I now I needed someone to help me into the corset. I had the thing on but it needed to be tied. Someone I could trust to help me put this on. "Audrey! Can you help me into this thing?' I yelled through the door. "Yeah' said Audrey. She came in and tied the corset. "Oh god I can't breathe' I said. "You got used to it when we went to anime expo, and you can do it again now' said Audrey. "Thanks' I said. I came out of my room and all eyes were on me. "Oh my god Ciel, you look hot' said Matt. "Yeah, I can barely breathe in this thing' I said. "We set up the backdrop and the instruments-Why hello Ciel' said Light in a smooth voice. "Hands off, she's my girlfriend' said Matt. After filming for hours, we finally got the video posted." What's the vid's stats?' asked Audrey. "We got 20 views and like 10 comments' said Violet. "What do the comments say?' I asked. "Ok some of them are about the cosplay which we responded to and OMG A saw it!' said Violet. "What did he say?' asked Beyond and I. "He said 'Ciel you have no idea how worried I was and where are you? Also Lacey wants to say 'CIEL YOUR ALIVE! Are Violet, Audrey, Alice, and Erika with you?' and Sky wants to say 'you buttnugget! We searched all over the country for you! Right now we're in Prussia looking for you and please come home!' Ciel we miss you and wherever you are, get your butt back here. That's what it says' said Matt. "I'm not going home, no way, I've meet some awesome people, fell in love, I have a boyfriend, I'm staying right here' I said. "I didn't want you leaving me Ciel' said Matt as he put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. "I'll get back to them right now' I said. We hung out for the rest of the night and I changed into soccer shorts, printed leggings (A/N: My eleven year old sister does this), and a HomeStuck t-shirt. "Oh Ciel, just in time' said Alice. "For what?' I asked. "We're playing dare or confess' said Audrey. "What? Isn't that truth or dare?' asked L. "Ah but our version is different. You see, if you can't do the dare, you have to reveal a secret about yourself' I said. "OK then' said Matt. We played a few rounds and we found out that Light slept with a Miku plush, to save him (like the nice person I am) I told everyone I slept with a Kaito and Luka plush. Light hugged me for saving his butt. Erika and Rose are afraid of spiders, Beyond's biggest fear is happiness (He's a killer, what did you expect?), and it came to me. "OK Ciel, I dare you to sing a Bieber song or tell everyone about that one thing you have on your back' said Alice. "No! AHYTHING BUT BIEBER!' I screamed. "What's this about your back?' asked Matt, Mello, Light, Near, L, BB, and A. Wait A? "AJ?' I asked. There, standing in the doorway was my brother AJ. "AJ! How did you get here?' I asked while hugging him. "Hey Phantomhive, I came here when I fell down a rabbit hole with Lacey and Sky' he said. "They're here too!' said Violet. "Did someone say our names?' asked Sky. "Hi!' we screamed. "Why do you have so many boys in your apartment?' asked AJ. "Oh that, um well your gonna have to sit down' said Violet. We sat them down and Alice went first. "Lacey, Sky, AJ, this is Light, my boyfriend' she said. "Your dating the killer!' said Lacey. "Former killer' said Light. "Oh good' said Sky. Next went Rose. "I'd like you to meet BB, my boyfriend' said Rose. "Beyond?' asked A. "A?' asked BB. They bro hugged. "I thought you were dead and I missed you so much' said BB. "I missed you too B' said A. "AWWWWW' we said. "Ok, Ok, who's next?' asked Sky. Audrey stepped forward. "Audrey! You got Near?' asked Lacey. "Yeah, she's all mine' said Near. "Who are you and what have you done with Near?' she asked. "Nothing' he said. Next was Erika. "Meet L' she said. "OMG L!' said Lacey as she glomped him. "Hey, he's my boyfriend' she said. "You did well' said AJ. "Meet my bf, the chocoholic mafia-boss' said Violet. "You got Mello! Lucky!' said Sky. "One of my fangirls?' asked Mello. "Huge' I said. "OK Ciel, that leaves you and Dakota' said AJ. "Actually, I'm single' said Dakota. "Oh, so that means, Ciel's dating Matt!' said Lacey. "Yes, yes I am' I said. "Wow, gone ten months and you miss so much' said AJ. "Also, back to the game, Ciel, either you sing Bieber or you tell us about that thing on your back' said Alice. "OK, Ok, the thing on my back' I said. "I have a tattoo on my back' I said. "When did you get a tattoo behind my back?' asked AJ. "It all started a year ago, with a bet' I said.

*Flash back to one year ago*  
(Alice's POV)

I was at Ciel's house with Erika, Violet, Audrey, and Dakota. "Hey, Ciel, how about we make a bet' I said. "What kind of bet?' she asked. "You know how we're on episode 25 of death note?' I said. "Yeah why?' she asked. "I bet you'll cry like a two year old when we watch it' I said. "Oh I already know what happens, I'll be ready, and your on' she said. "OOHH a bet, what's the punishment?' asked Audrey. "What is the punishment?' I asked. "Loser has to get a tattoo of whatever the winner wants it to say' said Ciel. "Are you crazy?' asked Violet. "Very' said Ciel and I. "What's AJ and Sky gonna say when they find out you got a tattoo?' asked Dakota. "It'll be small' I said. "Fine, let's watch episode 25 of death note' Ciel said. Erika turned on the TV and Dakota put on episode 25 of Death Note. We all turned to Ciel; she was fighting hard to keep back the tears even when the episode started. Just then we heard balling coming from Ciel. She cracked. She looked like she was about to have a mini breakdown. "If you just didn't care, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CARE REM! WHY! MISA'S STUPID! DON'T KILL HIM! WHY! I HATE YOU REM!' we screamed. We watched the entire episode and like best friends we turned on Hetalia, got some cookie dough ice cream, and a blanket for Ciel. "You guys are the best' she said. "Hey, I didn't know it would be that bad' I said. "Your forgiven, also, you cried too' she said. "Oh yeah, you cried and screamed with her, you both lost the bet!' said Dakota. "Aw great' I said. "You both get them tomorrow' said Erika. "Why were Ciel and Alice crying? Did you watch episode 25 of death note? And what's this about getting something tomorrow?' asked Lacey. "They made a bet that was Ciel couldn't cry while watching episode 25 of death note, they both cried, lost, now they have to get tattoos of whatever they want the other person's to say' said Violet. "Oh god, since Violet, Sky, and AJ are the only ones that can get a tattoo legally with parents permission unless you're what 18? Then they have to be fake tattoos or you can go online and order some custom tattoos' said Lacey. "Let's go with fake one's' I said. "Yeah I think that would be easier' said Ciel. So it took a few phone calls to a tattoo parlor and our parent's permission to get fake ones also the shop told us that since we weren't old enough, fake ones would be better since we were younger. After so much pain, mine said down the side of my back, Light Yagami and Ciel's said Mail Jeevas. But the thing was, the tattoos were supposed to start fading in five months after getting them, but they didn't fade. Now we were stuck with them.

*Flash Back End*

(Back to Ciel's POV)

"And that's how we got them' I said. "Wow' said Sky. "Can you show us?' asked Rose. "Fine' I said. I lied down on the couch and AJ slid my shirt up to see the tattoo in black ink, Mail Jeevas. "You little rebel' said AJ. "Yeah' I said. "It's my name! I can't believe you got that' said Matt. "Enough about mine, Alice actually has two' I said. "TWO!' said everyone. "Yes I got a second one' said Alice. "How old are you two now?' asked Mello. "I was fourteen when I got mine and since it's been a year I'm fifteen and Alice is 16' I said. "The second one I got recently and it's permanent' said Alice. "Show us' said Audrey, Violet, Rose, Light, AJ, and Dakota. "Alright; hold on a sec' Alice said. Alice came back with her I-pad. "I have pictures' she said. She pulled up the pictures and there on her upper left back, was the Prussian flag that had Gilbert Beilschmidt written below it along with on the side of her back was Light's name written in blue. "Who's Gilbert?' asked Light. "Prussia, from Hetalia, it's his human name' said Alice. "Good' said Light.

A/N: I hope all of you liked it and I will update faster next time if I'm not lazy like I was. Also I had the file of the chapter sitting on my dad's laptop for months. So review and tell me what you think. And to Alice, Piper, and Riley, we need to update 15 ways to annoy. PM if

you have any ideas. Plus we're getting requests to annoy L and Watari next.


	13. Chapter 13

The Girl who knew everything chapter 13

IMPORTANT NOTICE!

I'm so sorry for not updating for a couple of months. I've had no inspiration for the story for a while. And I've been working on other stuff like a collaboration story for Durarara. I'm working on it with Lepercohn97 who is also my new editor check our story out on our account ChocoholicLepercohn1497. I got into a couple of new fandoms. Homestuck, Heart No Kuni No Alice, Fruits Basket, and ROTG. I will post a better chapter and get rid of this when I have some inspiration. Tell me what you want to see happen in the reviews or PM me. I REALLY WANT TO CONTINUE THIS! So please, any suggestions would be awesome. I've gotten A LOT better at writing and added more detail to my new in the works stuff so it's so much better than my older writing.

~Chocoholic/Chocolate Princess/L/ Erika (you'll get that if you read The Prince's Rebel the collaboration story I was talking about)


End file.
